Questionable Intent
by random-k
Summary: It's not every day you find someone in your house at one in the morning. So why did it happen to him?


Questionable Intent

* * *

_I own nothing but my own Ideas_

* * *

"Wait! What are you doing in my house?"

The girl, who had been staring into his garbage can -and who did that? Honestly?- turned and looked at him.

"Why do you care?" She asked, with a strange combination of confusion and curiosity on her face.

"Why do I care? " He asked sarcastically, half wondering if she was serious. "I care because it is one in the morning, and you are inside my house, staring at my garbage can! I don't know who you are, or why your in my house! Of course I'm concerned! "

"I'm Sapphire." She answered. " I am here because I am looking for items."

"At one in the morning!?" He asked incredulously.

"Your actually the first person I've met to care about that. I've never really noticed what time it is, and it never seamed to make a difference when I talked to people, be it nine in the morning or eleven thirty at night. Why do you care so much?"

"Are you really telling me you break into peoples homes at any time of day, and they never care?"

She shrugged. "It's not breaking and entering. They never lock their doors, and usually give me stuff."

"So you walk into peoples homes and steal things? Or do you mug them?"

"Never! I just talk to them, and they give me Pokéballs or something."

"Are you serious!" He asks. He cant believe she expects him to buy this.

"You have a super potion in your trash." She tells him, holding the potion up for him.

He stares at it in disbelief. He doesn't know what that is doing there, but he has never bought any type of Potion in his life, let alone a super potion. He's never had a need to, he has no Pokémon.

"You can keep it." He reluctantly concedes. He does not know why that thing is in his trash, and does not want to encourage her, but he would also like to wake up and believe this weird experience was a dream, and the presence of the super potion will not help that.

"Great! Hey can I crash here?"

Oh Regi's, he shouldn't have encouraged her.

"Do you always ask people that?" Who taught this girl social skills? Honestly?

"No normally I just go to sleep, and people don't care."

"Dear Mew! Your manners are horrible!"

"Most people talk at me, not to me." She counters. "I'm a bit out of practice."

"So… what else do you do when your not blatantly breaking the law?" He asks hesitantly, unsure if he really wanted to continue the conversation.

"How am I breaking the law!?" She asks with a warning note in her tone.

"Besides entering peoples houses without permission, and taking their stuff?" He asks, incredulously.

She has the audacity to act offended. "Hey, if they had a problem with it, they would kick me out! And they give me their stuff freely, like you gave me that potion."

"I've never seen that potion in my life!" He shouts.

"Whatever you say." She counters, calmly.

"So what else do you do?" He tries again. He will ignore the criminal activity for now, because he does not think he can win an argument against her insane female logic. Besides, maybe with more information, he can get the police to intercept her during her next crime.

"I take down criminal organizations, battle gym leaders, and plan on becoming the next Champion." She brags.

"Criminals?" He asks disbelievingly.

"Criminals." She confirms. "Like Team Aqua and Magma."

"You?' He asks. She can't be serious.

"My team is very strong!" She shouts.

There is a long silence.

"So can I sleep here?" She asks again.

Let the girl who waltzed into his house at night and searched his garbage, at one in the morning of all weird times, sleep in his house? There was only one way to respond to that.

"Are you crazy? Get out!" He roars.

She does, but not before grabbing a pillow and blanket from his couch out of spite.

He frowned picking up the phone, before putting it back. If she really was opposing criminals, then the police might not be any help. And no one really trusted the Police after the Radio tower incident.

He sighed. He had moved to Hoenn to get away from corruption.

* * *

_Because surely there is someone in the Pokémon world who would protest the protagonists terrible timing schedule _

_Please leave a review._


End file.
